


Into the Screenplay 1

by Vampz



Series: Hiddlesworth [1]
Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 19:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampz/pseuds/Vampz





	Into the Screenplay 1

               “เฮ้ ทอม!”

               คนถูกเรียกเงยหน้าขึ้นจากหนังสือในมือ ปลายนิ้วเรียวยกขึ้นแตะดันแว่นสายตากรอบสีดำให้เข้าที่ “ว่าไง?”

               “อ่านอะไรอยู่น่ะ?” คริสว่าขณะก้าวขายาวๆ มาที่โซฟา ทิ้งตัวลงนั่งข้างกับทอมก่อนวางแขนพาดบนพนักพิง อ้อมไหล่คนที่นั่งอยู่ด้วยท่าทางผ่อนคลาย

               “หนังสือไง ตำนานเทพนอร์สน่ะ” ทอมตอบ เอนหลังพิงโซฟา พลางพลิกปกหนังสือยื่นให้อีกฝ่ายดู “อ่านไหม?”

               “นายอ่านไปตั้งหลายรอบแล้วนี่” คริสเอียงตัวเบียดไหล่ ชะโงกหน้าไปหาคนข้างๆ เล็กน้อย ไล่สายตามองหน้าปกและบทบรรยายในหน้าหนังสือที่มีภาพประกอบคุ้นเคยปรากฏอยู่ “ทุ่มกับบทมากจริงๆ เลยนะนายเนี่ย”

               “ก็เป็นงานนี่ แล้วอีกอย่าง ฉันคงหลงรักโลกิเข้าให้แล้วล่ะ” ทอมตอบแล้วอมยิ้ม ดวงตาสีฟ้าอมเขียวเป็นประกายระยิบระยับแทนความตื่นเต้น ผสมกับความปลื้มปริ่มเป็นทุนเดิมของเจ้าตัวเวลามีโอกาสพูดถึงหนังสือหรือบทประพันธ์ที่ชื่นชอบ หรือถ้าจะให้ใกล้เคียงมากขึ้น เรียกว่าหลงใหลหรือคลั่งไคล้คงเหมาะสมกว่า “รู้สึกเหมือนได้เล่นเป็นตัวร้ายในบทละครเชคสเปียร์อย่าง _เอ็ดมุนด์_ ใน _คิงเลียร์_ หรือไม่ก็ _อิอาโก_ จากเรื่อง _โอเทลโล_ อะไรประมาณนั้นน่ะ”

               “ไม่ต้องบอกก็รู้…” คริสเป็นคนที่รู้ดีที่สุด การแสดงของทอมในบทโลกิ ที่ผสมกลิ่นอายของเชคสเปียร์ในแบบของเขากับผู้กำกับเคนเน็ธเข้ากันได้ดีจนทำให้ คริสทึ่งไปหลายรอบ และยิ่งชื่นชมเขามากขึ้นทุกวัน มิหนำซ้ำทอมยังช่วยพยายามอธิบาย เล่าความเป็นไปได้หรือลักษณะของตัวละครในบทประพันธ์เชคสเปียร์ เช่น _เอ็ดการ์_ พี่ชายของ _เอ็ดมุนด์_ ในเรื่อง _คิงเลียร์_ ที่คล้ายคลึงและน่าจะนำมาปรับใช้กับบทธอร์ของเขาได้อย่างน่าสนใจ ด้วยน้ำเสียงทุ้มนุ่มรื่นหู สำเนียงบริติชแบบที่ฟังเท่าไหร่ก็ไม่เคยเบื่อ แม้ว่าสิ่งที่เล่าจะเป็นอะไรที่ดูโบราณคร่ำครึ แต่คริสยอมรับ มีไม่กี่คนบนโลกนี้หรอกที่อ่านบทละครเชคสเปียร์แล้วดูไม่หลงยุค และเขาเอาหัวเป็นประกันเลยว่าทอมเป็นหนึ่งในนั้น

               “ธอร์ก็ด้วย…”

 

แล้วทอมก็เงียบไป แต่ในความเงียบ สายตาที่มองกลับยังคนข้างๆ ดูเหมือนจะแฝงคำพูดอะไรมากกว่านั้น…

 

               “นายหมายถึง...ธอร์ในนั้น?” คริสอ้ำอึ้ง ไม่แน่ใจ นิ้วชี้ไปที่หนังสือ แต่สายตาของทอมที่จ้องตอบมันสื่อออกมาชัดเจนว่าเขาทายผิด “หรือ...นี่?” แล้วเขาก็ชี้นิ้ววกกลับมาที่ตัวเอง คิ้วหนาเลิกขึ้นเล็กน้อย เขาค่อนข้างมั่นใจก็จริง แต่ทอมเองก็ไม่ใช่คนปากแข็ง… ล่ะมั้ง

 

_ให้ตายเถอะทอม! นายสื่ออารมณ์ออกมาทางสายตามากเกินไปแล้ว!_

 

คริสนึกในใจ แต่ไม่ได้พูดออกมา

 

 แต่ทอมก็มั่นใจว่าเขาจะรู้…

 

               “ฉันยังแสดงความรู้สึกออกมาได้ ไม่ชัดพอเหรอ คริส?” จู่ๆ ทอมก็โพล่งขึ้นมา สายตาและน้ำเสียงนั้นกลับดูหงอยลงอย่างเห็นได้ชัด เขาเม้มปาก ก้มหน้าลงมองหนังสือตำนานเทพนอร์สแทนที่จะมองอีกฝ่ายคล้ายเป็นการหลบสายตาเพื่อเก็บซ่อนความรู้สึก และถ้าเติมหูแมวให้ได้ ตอนนี้เขาคงหูลู่คอตกเป็นแมวหงอยเลยทีเดียว

               “ไม่ใช่แบบนั้น ทอม คือ…” คริสเลิ่กลั่กเมื่อเห็นท่าทีของคนตรงหน้า ทั้งดวงตาสีฟ้าอมเขียวที่ดูคล้ายกับกำลังจะร้องไห้นั่น... หัวใจของเขาแทบหล่นไปอยู่ที่ตาตุ่ม ปากรีบบอกปฏิเสธทันที สองมือหนาๆ วาดเกะกะไปมาในอากาศ ไม่รู้จะเก็บไว้ที่ไหนถึงจะเหมาะสม สุดท้ายจึงจบที่การเขย่าไหล่คนตัวผอมข้างกาย แล้วบังคับให้สบสายตา “นาย…”

 

ก่อนที่ทอมจะหลุดขำพรืด

 

               “ทอม!”

               “น่า...ถือว่าเป็นการซ้อมไง” รอยยิ้มเจิดจ้ากลับมาบนใบหน้าของทอมอีกครั้ง อมยิ้มไปอธิบายไป ไม่จำเป็นต้องมีคำพูดใดก็ดูออกว่าพลังงานของทอมเหลือล้นแค่ไหน ดูจากความสดใสในน้ำเสียงก็บอกได้ชัดเจน โดยเฉพาะเวลาที่เขามีความสุข “โลกิน่ะรักธอร์จะตาย แต่ในความรักนั้นก็มีความอิจฉานั่นแหละ เพราะอยากจะเทียบเท่า อยากได้รับการใส่ใจ อยากจะยืนเคียงข้างกันได้โดยไร้ข้อครหาล่ะมั้ง? แต่โอดิน—คริส?”

               “นายเนี่ยน้า… อินกับบทมากไปแล้ว!” คริสเอนตัวลงแล้วซบศีรษะกับพนักโซฟา ยกมือขึ้นแปะหน้าผากตัวเองอย่างยอมแพ้ เมื่อรู้ตัวว่าเขาโดนอีกฝ่ายหลอกเข้าอย่างจัง หนุ่มเนิร์ดผมฟูชาวอังกฤษที่อายุมากกว่าเขาสองปี แต่ชอบแกล้งทำตัวเป็นเด็กๆ นี่ร้ายกาจนัก และคงปฏิเสธไม่ได้ว่าเพราะแบบนี้ถึงได้บทโลกิมาไว้ในมือ ครั้งหนึ่งทอมเคยเล่าให้เขาฟัง เคนเน็ธบอกเขาว่าบางครั้งคนเราก็มีสิ่งที่ติดตัวมาและคนอื่นเอาไปไม่ได้ สำหรับทอม ความฉลาดที่เห็นได้ชัดบนใบหน้า ทำให้เคนเน็ธตันสินใจเลือกเขามารับบทโลกิ และข้อนี้คริสก็เห็นด้วยเป็นที่สุด

               “ก็แหงสิ! โลกิน่ะซับซ้อนจะตาย เป็นพวกฉลาดเป็นกรด ชอบความวุ่นวาย บทจะโกหกก็พูดออกมาง่ายๆ แม้ในเวลาหน้าสิ่วหน้าขวานจนแทบจับพิรุธไม่ได้ ถ้าไม่หัดฝึกไว้ แล้วเวลาเข้าฉากจริงจะแสดงยังไงให้นายเชื่อล่ะ?” ทอมยกมือของเขาขึ้นกำข้อมือของคริส ปลายนิ้วทั้งสี่บีบรวบแล้วพยายามดึงมือหนาๆ ของคริสออกจากหน้าผาก

 

แต่ก่อนที่ทอมจะแงะมือของคริสออกมาได้ ข้อมือเล็กข้างนั้นก็ถูกจับยึดไว้ด้วยมือใหญ่อีกข้างหนึ่ง คริสออกแรงเล็กน้อย เพื่อดึงอีกฝ่ายให้เข้ามาใกล้…

 

ใกล้จนรู้สึกได้ถึงลมหายใจของกันและกัน…

 

เขาต้องเอาคืนทอมบ้างล่ะ!

 

               “ค...คริส?”

 

หนังสือที่ถูกวางอยู่บนตักไหลร่วงลงไปกองกับพื้น ทอมไม่ทันคว้าไว้

 

เสียงกระซิบทุ้มต่ำ ผสมกับเสียงหัวเราะหึในลำคอของคริสที่เอ่ยเย้าข้างใบหูของทอมทำให้เขาพูดอะไรไม่ออก แต่ใบหน้าและใบหูของคนฟังกลับขึ้นสีเรื่อ นิ้วมือเรียวเปลี่ยนมาวางทาบบนหน้าอกแกร่งกว้าง ออกแรงผลักเล็กน้อยเป็นเชิงห้ามปราม แต่ก็ไม่ถึงกับปฏิเสธ...

 

               “ถ้าแสดงกับนายน่ะ ไม่ต้องซ้อมหรอก เรื่องที่ทั้งธอร์และโลกิผูกพันกันมากนั่น… ใช้แค่ความรู้สึกจริงๆ ก็พอแล้ว จริงมั้ย?”

 

รอยยิ้มเต็มแก้มแบบเจ้าของบทธอร์ของคริส เฮมสเวิร์ธหลังจากประโยคนั้นทำให้ทอมอดหมั่นไส้ไม่ได้ แต่... เขารู้ดีว่ามันคือความจริง

 

               “ก็...คงงั้นล่ะมั้ง…”

 

ทอมไหวไหล่ หัวเราะเบาๆ พร้อมกับดวงตาที่เป็นประกาย แล้วเอื้อมมือไปแตะหลังคออีกฝ่าย ก่อนที่จะเป็นคนจบระยะทางระหว่างพวกเขาทั้งสองคนลงอย่างนุ่มนวล

 

...ถ้าพ่อหมีอย่างคริสไม่หิวนักล่ะก็นะ

 

—END


End file.
